¿Meow?
by YohKo Bennington
Summary: Shaoran solo queria un momento de paz ¿Pero desde cuando el obtenia lo que queria?¡De todas las cosas que podia pasarme... tenia que ser esto!" Clasificacion T por lenguaje. Capitulo final arriba! R&R!
1. Hada

**Aclaraciones:**

_Intentos de comunicación de Shaoran y/o Pensamientos._

**Disclaimer: CCS no me pertenece, es propiedad de las malvadas y maravillosas Clamp.**

* * *

"**¿Meow?"**

_By: Yohko Bennington._

Esto no podía estar pasándole a él; simplemente era ridículo. Porque el destino se empeñaba en hacerle pasar un mal momento. El solo quería estar con su novia a solas por un momento sin hermanos celosos, guardianes molestosos y amigos que se divertían a su costa. Un poco de paz no más.

¿¿Y esto es lo que pasa??

¡¿Porque Dios?!

- Shaoran- el miro a su novia quien ahora se veía mucho más alta que el…

_Bastante alta_.

_¿Sí? -_Meow- fue su respuesta, y esperaba que Sakura pudiera entenderlo.

- No pude atraparla. Se perdió en el bosque- dijo arrodillándose frente al- Lo siento- dijo en modo de disculpa-

_La historia de su vida… que le iba hacer _-Meow-

Sakura le sonrió- Ya se está haciendo tarde, asi que no hay mas remedio que continuar con la búsqueda mañana- explico mientras le acariciaba detrás de las orejas obteniendo como respuesta un bajo ronroneo de su novio… ahora un gato- Le pediré ayuda a Eriol y Tomoyo, asi la encontraremos más rápido-concluyo.

_Eriol… seguro que oiría sobre esto para toda su vida… mierda._

-Meeoww- _¿no podemos dejarlo fuera de esto?_

Sakura debería estar loca porque había entendido ese maullido perfectamente- Lo siento necesitamos a Eriol en caso de que el sepa de algún conjuro para romper el hechizo. Además que no se qué tipo de creatura es capaz de convertir a un ser humano en un gato y el puede que sí- dijo en forma de disculpa esperando que Shaoran entendiera.

El gato suspiro… poniendo sus orejitas hacia atrás.

¡Wao!

¿Los gatos podían suspirar o solo era Shaoran??

- Vamos a tu casa, antes de que alguien venga y me encuentre hablando con un gato- dijo levantándolo y sosteniéndolo en sus brazos.

_Esto no se podía poner peor…_

**-.-.-.-.-**

Wei abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Sakura sosteniendo una gato negro con manchas marrones en sus patas, final de la cola y entre sus orejas donde el pelo parecía todo desordenado. Sus ojos eran de color ámbares, lo cual le recordaba mucho al joven Shaoran, y… era su impresión ¿o el gato parecía apenado?

- Señorita Sakura que grato es verla, pase por favor- dijo haciéndose a un lado- Pensé que estaba con el joven Shaoran. Por cierto que lindo gato el que tiene ahí-comento cuando Sakura entro al departamento.

_¡¿LINDO?!_

Shaoran sintió sus mejillas arder- ¡Meeeowww!- salió de su boca como un grito.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa- Si bueno, pues… estaba con Shaoran en el parque y el…- comenzó nerviosa- Wei… este es Shaoran-

Wei mira a Sakura… luego al gato… Sakura… el gato… Sakura… el gato…

- ¿Joven Shaoran?-

- Meow-

- ¡Santo cielo!- exclamo sorprendido.

- Lo sé-

- Rrr- gruño Shaoran.

- ¿Pero qué sucedió?- pregunto mirando al gato.

_Mi suerte Wei… mi puta suerte…_

- Un hada- respondió Sakura- O al menos eso era lo que parecía- término de decir mientras ponía a Shaoran en el piso ya que este parecía inquieto en sus brazos.

Shaoran camino hacia la mesa en el centro de la sala y subió a esta para tener mejor vista de su novia y casi-padre. Wei se acerco a este y le acaricio la cabeza.

¡Eso se sentía tan bien!- Purrr- Wei sonrió al ver como Shaoran movió la cabeza contra su palma.

-No se preocupe, encontraremos las forma de regresarlo a su verdadera forma- le aseguro el anciano.

_Wei siempre haciéndome sentir mejor…_

-Mañana hablare con Eriol haber que podemos hacer- explico Sakura- Yo tengo que irme porque sino mi hermano me hace un escándalo y la verdad no estoy de humor para sus cosas- se agacho frente a su novio- Nos veremos mañana. Todo estará bien- dijo dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza.

- Meow- ella sonrió y se despidió de Wei.

_Esperaba que tuviera razón._

**-.-.-.-.-**

Hace un par de horas que Sakura se había ido y Shaoran aun continuaba sentado en la ventana, donde la había visto desaparecer en la calle. Volvió a suspirar. Entonces sintió que su estomaga gritaba. Con tanto ajetreo nunca llegaron a comer en el parque. Shaoran levanto sus orejas mientras olía el aire. ¿Qué era eso que olía? Siguió el aroma hasta la cocina, donde se subió en la meseta sin ningún esfuerzo. Allí frente a él se encontraba el responsable de ese olor.

_¡Hmmm… atún!_

- ¡Joven Shaoran!- exclamo Wei, quien acaba de entrar en la cocina para encontrarse la imagen de su encargo devorando la lata de atún había dejado abierta para la cena. Shaoran levanto la cabeza y Wei tuvo que voltearse para contener la risa. Shaoran tenía atún en toda la boca y bigotes. Ya en mas control se dirigió hacia el gato, quien ahora vestía una cara de embarazo- Creo que alguien estaba muy hambriento- comento divertido mientras le acariciaba en la orejas.

- Meeoow- _Perdón._

Shaoran estaba apenado. Se había dejado llevar por los instintos y termino comiéndose toda la lata de atún. Tenía que controlarse mejor.

_¡Él no era un gato!_

Al menos no uno de verdad…

Lamio sus bigotes para quitarse el atún sobrante. Wei rio.

_Esto iba ser más difícil de lo que pensaba…_

**Continuara...**

* * *

_**Holas! Bueno yo aqui con otra historia que pretende ser graciosa. Esta sera una mini historia asi que no tendra demasiados capis, quizas no mas de 5, y los capis no creo que sean largos tampoco. No me la podia sacar de la cabeza asi que aqui esta. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capi. Proximo capi de martes a miercoles. (tengo que escribir los otros ya saben XD)**_

**_Yohko B._**

**_XD_**


	2. Chicle

**Como dije. de martes a miercoles. Aqui esta la segunda entrega. Este capi me salio mas largo de lo pensado XD pero no se acostumbren!**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Pensamientos e intentos de comunicacion de Shaoran._

**CCS no me pertenece. Eso no ha cambiado ni lo hara Xb**

* * *

"**¿Meow?"**

_By: Yohko Bennington._

_Me lleva…_

_Primero el peluche glotón que no paraba de reírse en su cara…_

_Y ahora esto…_

Eriol no podía contener la risa. De todas las cosas que le podían pasar a Shaoran Li, tenía que venir un "hada" a convertirlo en gato. Un lindo gato por cierto.

_¡Ya deja de reírte Eriol! _-RRRR_-_

-Ya está bien, no te enojes- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

- ¡Incluso enojado se ve súper Kawai!- exclamo Tomoyo.

_¡Argh! ¡No me digas asi!! ¡YO NO SOY KAWAI!_

Eriol volvió a explotar de la risa al ver la cara de Shaoran. Quien iba a pensar que un gato fuera tan expresivo. El aura negra que lo rodeaba era como para deprimir a la persona más carismática en el mundo.

- Eriol- le regaño Sakura.

Este se aclaro la garganta- Ok. Ya siendo más serios-

_¡¿Cuándo has sido tú serio?!_

- No he escuchado sobre alguna hada que haga ese tipo de hechizos, pero para eso están los libros, asi que nos tocara investigar-

- ¿Crees que encontremos algo?- pregunto Sakura angustiada.

- Sakura, si esta hada existe, está en uno de mis libros. Y es obvio que existe porque tenemos aquí la prueba- dijo señalando al gato frente a ellos.

- ¡Bueno pues manos a la obra!- exclamo Tomoyo levantándose del sofá.

Shaoran los siguió con la mirada.

- ¿No vienes?- pregunto la castaña.

_¿Y aguantar más bromas por parte de Eriol?_

_¡NO GRACIAS!_

- Meorww- respondió el gato.

- Esta bien- dijo acariciándole la cabecita- No nos tardamos-

Shaoran solo suspiro.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

El gato volvió a mirar el reloj. Llevaban más de tres horas encerrados en la biblioteca. Obviamente aun no habían encontrado algo. Y el ya se estaba cansando de esperar. Incluso había tomado una pequeña siesta, cosa que debia ser por su condición de gato porque él no tomaba siestas nunca. Miro la puerta que dividía la biblioteca de la sala.

_¡Vamos porque se tardan tanto!_

No quería estar tanto tiempo solo. Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y se imaginaba cada desastroso escenario. El peor de todos, que nunca volviera a cambiar.

A todo esto… ¿Donde se había metido el peluche de felpa?

Shaoran obtuvo su respuesta enseguida. Kero apareció en la sala con la boca sucia de pastel.

- ¿Aun no salen eh?- comento mientras se sentaba encima del sofá.

El gato solo lo miro sospechoso. Demasiada amabilidad…

Kero miro al gato y luego sonrió con sorna- No sé porque hacen tanto alboroto. Yo fuera Sakura y te dejara en ese estado-

_¡¿¿Eso te encantaría verdad??!_

- rrr- gruño el gato.

Kero sonrió complacido- Asi nadie tendría que escuchar tu molesta voz y la verdad que te vez mejor asi. Como dice Tomoyo, todo Kawai en vez de un mocoso- dijo aun mas sonriente el guardián- Todo el mundo adora un gato, sino mira mi ejemplo. Aunque pensándolo mejor yo soy más lindo que tu y seguro que Sakura me preferiría a mi cien veces que a ti-

_Ok…_

_¡Se me acabo la paciencia_!

Kero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en el piso detrás del sofá, y arriba de este estaba el gato/mocoso.

¡Lo había tumbado del sofá!

La llama de Kero se encendió- ¡¡¡YA VERAS MOCOSO!!!- grito con rabia tomando su verdadera forma.

_Mierda…_

_¡Sálvese quien pueda!_

- ¡MEOWWWW!- Shaoran grito huyendo despavorido del guardián enardecido.

Kerberos perseguía al gato sin reparar en el desorden que estaban causando. La sala quedo patas arribas en segundos. En la cocina Shaoran había subido a la meseta y Kero lo había perseguido allí, destruyendo cada plato, taza, vaso y utensilios en su camino. Iban tan rápido que no pudieron detenerse a tiempo y chocaron contra el zafacón que estaba lleno de basura.

- ¡Kero!- se oyó la voz molesta de Sakura.

Ambos miraron hacia la voz. Entonces se dieron cuenta del desorden a su alrededor. Sakura se acerco a ellos y tomo a Shaoran en sus brazos, quien estaba todo cubierto de harina y uno que otro contenido del basurero. Kero estaba peor.

- ¡Kero, como es posible que hagas esto!- le regaño- ¡No te puedo dejar un momento a solas y mira lo que provocas!-

Kero la miro entre sorprendido e indignado- Pero Sakura…-

- Sin peros. Será mejor que limpies este desorden ya que tú lo causaste. Yo iré a limpiar a Shaoran- dijo marchándose de la cocina.

Kero sintió una vena explotar en su cabeza cuando el gato le saco la lengua.

_Es obvio a quien ella prefiere._

-.-.-.-.-

_¡Sakura no tan fuerte! _– Meeeooww-

- Perdón- dijo está retirando la toalla con la que lo había limpiado- Ya esta- dijo alegre.

El gato se miro en el espejo del baño. Ni rastro de basura en el.

_Demonios… ¡si me veo lindo!_

El gato suspiro.

_Ya estoy pensando como ellos…_

- ¿Meow?-

_¿Eh?_

_¿Qué es eso pegado a mi pansa?_

- Oh no. Se te pego una goma de mascar-

- Ya arreglamos la sala. Y la cocina volvió a la normalidad-anuncio Eriol entrando al baño.

-Me alegro- Sakura se mordió el labio inferior- Shaoran tiene pegado un chicle- dijo levantándolo para enseñárselo a su amigo.

- No hay problema- dijo este buscando en el botiquín.

_¿Qué haces?_

- Se lo cortamos y ya- dijo con las tijeras en las manos.

_¡¡¡NI LO PIENSES!!!_

-¡¡¡¡MEORRRWWWWW!!!-

_-_Shaoran estate quieto- reclamo Sakura al gato que se movía frenéticamente en sus brazos.

_¡¡Nooo!!! _

_¡¡¡Déjame ir!!!_

_¡¡¡Este es capaz de castrarme!!!_

_¡¡¡Aléjate de mi Lorena Bobby!!!_

-¡¡FRGRMERROWRFGR!!-

- ¡Shaoran!- exclamo Sakura cuando su novio escapo de sus brazos.

- Creo que no le gusto mi idea- comento "inocentemente" Eriol.

-.-.-.-.-

- Según este libro y por la descripción que me diste Sakura las únicas hadas capaces de transformar humanos en animales son la de Itkabet-

- Nunca había oído sobre ellas-

- Es que estas hadas normalmente se mantienen escondidas y por eso no hay información sobre ellas- respondió Eriol- Como todas las hadas son protectoras del bosque y tienen como poder especial el transformar otros seres vivos en animales, es como su mecanismo de defensa contra otros seres mágicos-

- Pero si Shaoran no la ataco. Nosotros solo estábamos conversando cuando el hada apareció y voló directamente a la cara de Shaoran, después de eso mi novio era un gato- reclamo Sakura.

- Pues quizás el contacto provoco que la magia se activara-explico.

- Bien. ¿Cómo lo volvemos a la normalidad?-

Eriol suspiro- Ese es un problema. La solución sería encontrar al hada para que revierta el hechizo, pero como dije antes, eso nos será prácticamente imposible porque se esconden muy bien-

- Entonces que vamos hacer- murmuro angustiada la Card Captor.

- Esperar. La mayoría de veces los hechizos hechos por las hadas no son permanentes y estos se desvanecen en un periodo de tiempo. Puede ser días, semanas o incluso meses, pero desaparece-

- Recemos porque solo sea días- comento Sakura.

- Aun asi seguiré investigando. Puede que haya un hechizo o conjuro con el que podamos revertirlo-

- Listo- la voz de Tomoyo los hizo terminar su conversación. Esta traía a Shaoran en brazos. El chicle ya no estaba en su estomago.

- Tomoyo como le hiciste. A mí ni me dejo tocarlo- reclamo Eriol.

- Pues es evidente que confía más en mi que en ti- contesto la trigueña.

- Gracias Tomy- agradeció Sakura.

Shaoran no la había dejado tocarlo después de la situación en el baño. Su impresión era que estaba enojado con ella por haber dejado que Eriol intentara quitarle el chicle.

- ¿Aun sigues enojado conmigo?- pregunto poniéndose al nivel de los ojos ámbares.

_No. _

_No podría quedarme enojado contigo aunque quisiera…_

–Meoow- contesto el gato moviendo sus orejitas.

Sakura sonrió para luego acariciarle la cabecita- Buen chico-

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Pues ya sabemos quien transformo a Shao en gato y como. Creo que me la tome un poco con Kero en este capi, pero bueno el siempre esta molestando a Shaoran asi que se lo merece. Ademas a quien le creerian: a un gato parlachin o a la ternura de ojos ambares?? XD Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como el primero. Gracias por sus reviews!!**

**Y gracias a White-Oji que me hizo un dibujo de Shao como gatito en honor al fic n.n**

**Proxima actualizacion de viernes a sabado. (o quizas el jueves... me muero por hacer el tercero wuajajajajajaja!!!!) **

**Hasta la proxima!!!**

**Yohko B. **

**XD**


	3. La venganza es dulce

**Capi tres arriba POR FIN! Esta vez no fue mi culpa. Iba a publicar el sabado como lo habia dicho pero por alguna razon que se escapa de mis manos la pagina no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta, y hoy no me lo dejaba subir hasta ahora. Asi que maten a FFnet por no dejarme publicar a tiempo.**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Pensamientos y/o intentons de comunicacion de Shaoran._

**CCS es propiedad de las CLAMP.**

* * *

"**¿Meow?"**

_By: Yohko Bennington._

Bueno las cosas habían quedado asi. El se quedaría como gato hasta que:

1- El hechizo pasara.

2- Eriol encontrara algún conjuro para revertirlo.

3- Que el hada se apareciera por arte de magia y lo volviera a la normalidad, lo cual era lo menos probable asi que lo dejaba solo con las dos primeras opciones.

_Grandioso…_

Shaoran suspiro desde la mesa con resignación. Ninguna de esas opciones le daba mucha alegría. No sabía cuanto tiempo duraría asi. Si Eriol encontraba algo, lo cual dudaba y si sonaba bastante pesimista ¡qué importa!, seguro que sería algo que lo traumatizaría… más de lo que ya estaba. Asi que solo le quedaba esperar. Movió sus orejitas como acto de reflejo al escuchar la voz de Sakura acercarse hacia el comedor en la cocina.

- Si hasta luego papa, gracias otra vez- y colgó- Bueno ya esta, papa me dio permiso para que te quedes el tiempo que sea necesario, ósea hasta que Wei vuelva de ese viaje que le encargo tu madre- explico ella tomando asiento- Aunque espero que para entonces ya estés de vuelta a la normalidad-

El gato asintió.

- ¿Shaoran no crees que sería mejor decirle a tu madre lo que está pasando?- pregunto, aunque ya sabia la respuesta- Quizás ella…- Sakura dejo de hablar al ver la cara de espanto en el gato.

_¿¿Sakura… te golpeaste en la cabeza o qué??_

-Pero…-

El gato negó fuertemente con su cabeza.

_¡No! _

_¡No!_

_¡Y no!_

_Ni loco le decía a su madre…o más bien dejaba que le dijeran a su madre sobre su situación. No quería ni pensar en las consecuencias de ello. Ósea… "Shaoran Li, futuro jefe del Clan Li convertido en gato por una pinche hada" O si… eso quedaría muy bien en su reputación… y de paso su madre lo mataría._

_¡Asi que no!_

-Meowww- aulló el gato sonando como una súplica.

Sakura se derritió antes los ojos grandes y emotivos de su novio/gato- Esta bien. Dejaremos a tu madre fuera de esto- dijo en rendición.

Shaoran poso una patita en la mano de Sakura en modo de gracias. Ahora tenía que encargarse de otra cosa en este momento. Salto de la mesa. Sakura lo siguió curiosa y lo miro confundida cuando este se paro frente a la puerta del baño. Shaoran la miro con exasperación.

_¿Qué? El que tenga mis partes privadas al aire no quiere decir que vaya hacer mis necesidades afuera como un animal._

_Ok… él se veía como un animal..._

_Pero no era uno en realidad._

El gato golpeo en la puerta con su patita. Sakura pareció salir de su atolondramiento y enseguida abrió la puerta del baño, el gato entro, mientras esta solo lo seguía con la mirada.

_Ehmm… ¿Sakura te importa?..._

- ¿Meow?- el gato se volteo hacia ella expectante.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder- ¡hay perdón!- dijo saliendo de prisa y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Con Sakura fuera de vista, Shaoran procedió con su cometido. La castaña se quedo detrás de la puerta esperando a que el gato terminara de usar el inodoro. Dios… eso se oía taaannn ridículo. El sonido característico de alguien terminando de usar el baño se oyó tras la puerta, enseguida el maullido avisándole para que abriera la puerta.

- Creo que dejare la puerta abierta para que no tengas problemas en ir al baño- comento esta siguiéndolo por el pasillo.

_Brillante idea._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Shaoran estaba tomando una siesta cuando lo oyó entrar. Enseguida su voz se oyó por todo el lugar y el ambarino se hubiera tapado las orejas de haber podido. Sakura le había advertido que hoy el vendría. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos negros.

- ¿Sakura?- vocifero de nuevo- ¿Qué hace este gato en el sofá?-

El gato asumió la posición de sentado mientras miraba con ojos relampagueantes a su enemigo mortal: Touya Kinomoto.

Sakura apareció de la cocina- Papa lo sabe y me dio permiso- fue lo primero que dijo esta para defenderse.

- Ok. Pero aun no me respondes- dijo este cruzando sus brazos en el pecho mientras miraba feo al gato. ¿Era su imaginación o el gato lo miraba mal también?

Su hermana se quedo muda. Al parecer ya se le había olvidado la excusa que le dio a su padre. Entonces lo recordó- Es el gato de una de mis compañeras de clase y me pidió que lo cuidara porque esta fuera del país por unas semanas. Como aquí había un gato antes no le vi el problema y como te dije a papa no le molesta- explico esta con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Shaoran miro a Sakura.

_¿Desde cuándo su novia se había vuelto una experta mentirosa???_

_Seguro era culpa de Eriol…o Tomoyo… cual de los dos peor…_

-¿Y el gato este tiene nombre?- pregunto su hermano comiéndose la mentira.

-¿Nombre?- pregunto Sakura como si fuera la cosa más estúpida que le habían preguntado.

- Si, ¿no tiene nombre?- dijo Touya exasperado.

- Ehh… si claro- dijo esta.

_Retiraba lo dicho anteriormente…_

_Sakura apesta mintiendo._

- ¿Y es?-

Shaoran creía que Sakura se desmayaría allí mismo por su cara pálida, pero otra vez el bombillo se encendió en su cerebro- Popo-

_¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡POPO!!!!???_

El gato casi se cae del sofá.

-¿Popo?- dijo Touya- Que imaginación más grande tiene tu amiga- dijo sarcástico ante la pobre elección de nombre- ¿Que hay para cenar?- dijo cambiando el tema y dirigiéndose a la cocina, por lo cual Sakura pareció respirar de nuevo.

Hasta que miro a Shaoran una gotita le rodo por el cuello- Perdón- murmuro antes de irse tras su hermano.

La oreja del gato se movía maniáticamente, como un tic nervioso…

_P-o-p-o…_

_A él le parecía que la de poca imaginación era Sakura…_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sakura estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar la cena mientras hablaba por teléfono con Eriol- Entonces aun no encuentras nada- dijo esta, sin notar que Shaoran volvía hacia la cocina tras haber intentado ir al baño y encontrar la puerta cerrada.

-¡Meow!- llamo este. Sakura no le hizo caso.

_Sakura tengo que ir…_

- ¡¡Meeeooow!!- maulló con más fuerza.

Sakura volteo a verle- Espera un momento- le dijo al gato.

_¡¡Vamos Saku tengo que ir ahora!!_

Nada… su novia estaba ignorándolo por completo y el no aguantaría mucho tiempo. Ir afuera no era una opción, pero hacerlo en la alfombra tampoco lo era.

_¿¡¡A quién se le había ocurrido cerrar la puerta del baño!!?_

Ooh… solo una persona era capaz de eso. Muy bien quería jugar sucio, pues el también podía hacerlo. Una gran urgencia traía medidas desesperadas.

Touya estaba sentado en la sala mirando la tele cuando el gato le salto encima- Pero que…- la oración se quedo por mitad cuando sintió algo tibio y húmedo caer en sus pantalones- ¡¡¡ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito entre sorprendido y enojado- ¡SAKURA!!!-

La aludida salió corriendo hacia la sala justo cuando Shaoran salía hacia el jardín- ¿Touya qué pasa, porque gritas?-

Touya señalo por donde el gato había salido con un dedo furioso- ¡El!- dijo con la respiración jadeante mientras su pulso aumentaba- ¡¡Me hizo…!!-

Sakura miro el pantalón de su hermano y entonces lo comprendió al ver la mancha. Tapo su boca con la mano para ahogar la risa.

- ¡NO ES GRACIOSO!- dijo aun mas enojado porque su hermana encontraba esto hilarante.

Sakura aclaro su garganta- ¿Cerraste la puerta del baño?- dijo esta de un modo tranquilo.

Touya la miro como si fuera un extraterrestre por un instante- Si ¿y qué?- dijo con molestia.

- ¿No te dije que la dejaras abierta?-

- Si…- dijo este dándose cuenta de a dónde iba la conversación- ¿Quieres que deje la puerta abierta para el gato?- dijo sin podérselo creer.

- Al menos que quieras que te convierta en su inodoro personal- dijo está saliendo hacia al jardín en busca del gato.

Touya miro a su hermana anonadado, luego a su pantalón. ¡Maldito gato! ¡Ya se las pagara! Pensó mientras iba a cambiarse de ropa.

- ¿Shaoran?- llamo por lo bajo ya fuera de la casa. Entonces oyó un pequeño sonido que parecía risas y maullidos. Se agacho entre los arbustos y allí detrás se encontraba su novio de espaldas riendo a carcajadas, o al menos el gesto. Este dejo de reírse cuando vio a Sakura- No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso- dijo totalmente sorprendida. El Shaoran que ella conocía no se hubiera atrevido a tal cosa; pero claro el que ella conocía era un chico de 17 años en forma humana y algo asi se vería realmente perturbador.

_El cerró la puerta. Eso le ensañara a escuchar mejor._

_Además…_

_¡Fue realmente placentero ver su cara!_

_La venganza si es dulce._

- Meowmeowmeowmeow- el gato empezó emitir de nuevo lo que parecía ser risas.

- Creo que el ser gato te está poniendo muy travieso- expreso Sakura riendo- Entremos a la casa- dijo, Shaoran la siguió hasta la casa.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- ¿Seguro que no quieres dormir aquí?- pregunto Sakura desde su cama.

_Si. Estoy bien desde aquí._

- Meow-

- Ok. Si cambias de opinión ya sabes- dijo esta acomodándose en la cama.

_Créeme no voy a cambiar de opinión._

_El podría verse como gato pero acostarse en la cama de tu novia de dos años era un "no" por completo. ¡Él era hombre por Dios!... bueno al menos en su mente._

Asi que se acomodo en el suelo y se durmió sin problemas. No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado dormido cuando sus orejas empezaron al moverse. Medio dormido levanto la cabeza para localizar el ruido. Al mirar hacia la cama se dio cuenta que era Sakura. Debia de estar teniendo una pesadilla. Sin pensarlo dos veces subió a la cama con plan de despertarla.

_Sakura despierta estas soñando._

- Meowww- maulló el gato.

Sakura aun seguía dormida. El gato empujo la cara de esta con su patita en otro intento por despertarla. Ante el contacto Sakura abrió los brazos apresando a Shaoran contra su pecho. La cara del gato quedo justo en medio de…

_OH... _

_POR... _

_DIOS…_

La cara del gatito cambio a un color rojizo llameante mientras humo salía de sus ojeras. Su corazón empezó a martillar con fuerza contra el pecho, y todo sonido quedo atrabancado en su garganta. Estaba totalmente paralizado.

_No te muevas…_

_No toques nada…_

_¡¡¡Bueno más de lo que ya estas tocando con tu cara!!!_

_Sakura… cambia de posición por favor…_

Lagrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos del gato ante la gran fuerza voluntad que estaba empleando.

_Por favor…_

_Por favor… muévete…_

Entonces Sakura pareció escuchar sus oraciones cambiando asi de posición y dejando libre a su novio/gato/congelado. Shaoran salió corriendo hacia el rincón mas lejano del cuarto mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. El sonrojo aun en su cara. Respiro profundo intentando calmarse. Nada paso, intento converse a sí mismo. Volvería a dormir y todo se quedaría como un sueño no más. Cerró los ojos, y los abrió de inmediato ante la imagen que se formaba detrás de ellos.

_Ok…_

_Al diablo el dormir…_

El gato salió de cuarto de Sakura sabiendo que mientras estuviera en el mismo lugar que ella sus posibilidades de dormir eran nulas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Jeje Pobre Shao, lo hice sufrir al final del capi XD. En particular a mi me dio un poco de problemas el escribir el capi y revisarlo porque no paraba de reirme... si me rio de mis propias loqueras que se va hacer. Gracias por sus reviews, son altamente valorados n.n**

**Pues a ver... espero poder publicar (si a la pagina no le da un merequetengue de nuevo) el martes o miercoles. Asi que hasta la proxima!**

**Yohko B.**

**XD**


	4. Mal dia

**Aqui Capi 4. Solo uno mas y se acaba.**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Pensamientos y/o intentos de comunicacion de Shaoran._

**CCS no me pertenece.**

* * *

"**¿Meow?"**

_By: Yohko Bennington._

Cuando Sakura despertó al día siguiente sintió pánico al no encontrar a Shaoran en el cuarto. Luego de recordarse a sí misma que quizás estaba en algún otro lugar de la casa, se vistió y cepillo sus dientes lo más rápido posible. Al bajar encontró a su padre en la cocina hablando con Kero. Quien por fin había decidido regresar a la casa después del incidente en la casa de Eriol en el que ella defendió a su novio, por lo cual el guardián se había ofendido y negado por completo a volver con ella ese día.

- Buenos días- saludo esta.

- Buenos días Sakura- respondió su padre.

- Buenos días- respondió Kerberos en tono quedo.

Sakura sintió una gota recorrer su cuello, al parecer el guardián aun no la había perdonado.

- El desayuno ya está casi listo- comento su padre ante el ambiente cargado.

- Gracias papa-respondió Sakura olvidándose de Kero- ¿Oye has visto a Sh… POPO?- por poco metía la pata.

-Mmm… la última vez que lo vi estaba en la sala- respondió este.

- Ok- dijo retirándose.

Ya en la sala, escaneo para encontrarla completamente vacía. Suspiro. ¿Dónde se metió Shaoran? Fue entonces cuando oyó un pequeño sonido venir de algún lugar en la sala.

- ¿Shaoran?- susurro llamándolo mientras seguía el sonido.

Se agacho para mirar debajo del sofá y allí dormido con una patita cubriendo sus ojos estaba su novio/gato. Sakura dudo un momento si despertarlo o no porque se veía tan pacifico, pero su indecisión quedo al olvido cuando Shaoran movió su patita y abrió los ojos.

- Buenos días- saludo esta.

Shaoran solo la miro. La castaña juraba que el gato se estaba poniendo rojo. Entonces el gato se levanto de repente olvidando donde estaba, impactando su cabeza con el techo del sofá.

_¡OW! ¡Mierda!_

-…m…e..ooo..www…-lloro el gato.

- ¿Shaoran estas bien?- Sakura exclamo preocupada ante el golpe.

El gato salió con cuidado del sofá cuidando de no golpear su cabeza de nuevo, y asintió a la pregunta de Sakura.

Esta suspiro aliviada y luego sonrió- ¿Qué hacías allá bajo? ¿Dormiste aquí toda la noche?- el gato asintió- ¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida.

_No quieres saberlo…y yo no quiero hablar sobre ello._

-¿Shaoran?- dijo siguiendo al gato con la mirada mientras este se marchaba dejándola sin respuesta. Pero Sakura juraba que el rostro del gato se había vuelto rojo de nuevo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Touya escaneo el lugar escondido tras la pared. No había nadie, excepto por su futura victima que se encontraba acostado en el sofá de nuevo. Sonrió con malicia.

El que juega con fuego… se quema.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Shaoran bostezo por enésima vez. Dormir anoche había probado ser trabajoso y para cuando al fin pudo cerrar los ojos el sol empezaba a salir. No volvería a dormir en el cuarto de Sakura… jamás.

Algo capto su atención… y en segundos se encontró siguiéndolo con la mirada. Era como si eso fuera la cosa más importante en el mundo y Shaoran no podía dejar de seguirlo. Pronto estaba en sus cuatro patas persiguiéndolo… decidido a atraparlo asi fuera lo último que hiciera. Entonces la luz se movió hacia la ventana y Shaoran salto… golpeándose de lleno contra esta. El gato cayo la piso casi inconsciente.

La carcajada lo despertó de su semiinconsciencia. Mareado ante el segundo golpe que recibía su cabeza en el día, intento levantarse fallando en mantenerse arriba por más de dos segundos. Desde su posición localizo al causante de esa risa y sintió todo su ser arder de rabia al ver a Touya riendo en el piso.

_¡¡¡Argh!!!_

_¡¡¡Ese idiota!!! _

_¡¡¡Cabron mal nacido!!!_

_¡¡¡Y él había caído de lleno en esa trampa!!!_

Touya aun seguía riéndose.

-¿Touya?-

El aludido paro de reír y miro a su hermana quien lo miraba cuestionante. Este se levanto y prácticamente escapo antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sakura lo siguió con la mirada confundida, no entendía porque su hermano estaba de tan buen humor. Hasta que vio al gato tirado en el piso con la nariz toda roja…

-¡TOUYA!-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- ¿Cómo está tu nariz?- pregunto mirando a su novio sentado en la mesa frente a ella.

_Duele._

_El imbécil de tu hermano me las va a pagar..._

El gato dio un soplido.

- Tu empezaste esta vez- le recordó volviendo su atención a los libros frente a ella.

El gato abrió la boca sorprendido.

_¡¡¡Te vas a poner de su lado!!!_

- No me estoy poniendo de su lado. Solo decía que debiste verlo venir- continuo sin apartar su mirada del texto. Shaoran podía ser un gato, pero ella se sabía cada gesto del ambarino mucho antes de que viniera.

_¡Pues espero que él esté preparado para la revancha!_

- RRR- gruño.

Sakura suspiro desilusionada. Shaoran llevaba tres días transformado y aun no encontraban nada para revertir el hechizo. La verdad es que se estaba desesperando un poco. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que estar asi? ¿Se revertiría solo como Eriol había dicho? ¡¡Pero cuando!! Ella quería a su novio de vuelta. ¿Y si Shaoran se quedaba asi para siempre? Se sentía tan inútil al no poder ayudarlo. Sentía las ganas de llorar creciendo dentro de ella.

Sumida en sus pensamientos Sakura había ocultado su rostro entre los libros cuando sintió algo peludo acariciarle la mejilla. Levantando el rostro un poco se dio cuenta que era Shaoran que intentaba llamar su atención.

_Oye… no llores ¿sí?_

_Todo va estar bien._

El gato lamio una de las lágrimas de la castaña y esta sonrió.

_Asi está mejor._

Sakura limpio sus lagrimas y miro al gato- ¿Me acabas de dar un beso?- dijo divertida.

El gato se puso rojo de nuevo quedándose tieso en su lugar. Su novia empezó a reír. Mientras Shaoran se juraba que le prohibiría juntarse con Eriol, pero en el fondo feliz de que Sakura ya no estuviera llorando.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eriol y Tomoyo estaban adentro conversando con Sakura y Kero. Shaoran como no quería estar cerca del guardián en el momento porque tenía tremendo dolor de cabeza (con tantos golpes quien no) decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Empezó a pensar en la mejor forma de vengarse de Touya. Algo se movió entre los arbustos sacándolo de sus pensamientos malévolos y alertándolo. Por alguna razón sabia que lo que estaba allí era algo malo. Un par de ojos marrones se conectaron con sus ámbares. Shaoran sintió el escalofrió recorrerle hasta la cola. El perro obtuvo posición de ataque mientras gruñía…

_Oh no…_

- ¡MEOOOOWWWWWW!-

Sakura salió corriendo hacia donde escucho el maullido justo a tiempo para ver a Shaoran correr bastante de prisa mientras era perseguido por un… perro bien grande.

- ¡Oh no!- grito.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol empezaron a perseguir ambos animales.

_¡¡Ahh!!_

_¡Aléjate de mí mastodonte!_

_¡Soy muy joven para morir!_

_¡¡¡Y menos como un gato!!!_

_¡¡¡Sakura!!!_

_¡¡¡Auxilio!!!!_

El gato seguía corriendo. El perro tras de el ladrando. Eriol apareció frente a ellos intentando interceptarlos, pero el gato no se detuvo y salto hacia el dejándolo todo aruñado al seguir su camino despavorido. Justo cuando Eriol se recuperaba del ataque de Shaoran el perro lo arrollo tirándolo al piso y pasando sobre el.

- ¡Eriol! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Tomoyo.

- Esta es la razón por la que no tengo animales en la casa- murmuro este sin aliento.

Sakura había continuado corriendo tras Shaoran y el perro. Ahora Shaoran se había subido a un árbol y el perro ladraba desesperado abajo por no poder alcanzarlo.

_Nananana…_

_¿No te puedes subir? Ooh que pena…_

_¡No eres tan grandote ahora verdad!_

El gato le saco la lengua al perro, y esto pareció enfurecerlo más. Sakura tomo al perro por el collar intentando en vano controlarlo.

-¡Toby!- una voz llamo apareciendo junto a Sakura y aparatando al fin el perro del árbol- Lo siento mucho normalmente lo mantengo encerrado pero uno de los niños olvido cerrar con seguro la puerta del patio- se excuso la mujer, vecina de Sakura.

Ya con el perro fuera de vista Sakura miro hacia donde estaba su novio subido- Ya puedes bajar-

_Ok…_

…

…

_Ehmm… ¿¿y cómo carajos me bajo??_

- ¿Shaoran?-

- Meow-

Oh-oh. Shaoran no podía bajar- ah… ehmm…porque no mejor te quedas allí-dijo está pensando que sería mejor llamar por ayuda.

_Si claro…_

_El problema es que me estoy mareando…_

No sabia si era por los previos golpes en la cabeza o porque era el peor gato del mundo, pero el piso no dejaba de dar vueltas y su estomago estaba empezando a protestar.

Eriol y Tomoyo aparecieron en la escena.

- No se puede bajar- explico Sakura.

Entonces el gato perdió el balance cayéndose del árbol, justo al patio del vecino que tenía una piscina.

-¡SHAORAN!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El gato volvió a estornudar mientras temblaba bajo la manta.

_Este día había sido horrible de principio a fin_.

Sakura lo miro preocupada. Tras el susto de que su novio casi se ahogara, ahora le preocupaba otra cosa.

- ¿Los gatos se enferman?- pregunto a Eriol que estaba tan empapado de agua como ella.

- No sé. Pero siendo que Shaoran no es un gato de verdad, puede que las reglas sean diferentes- comento.

Y como respondiendo a su pregunta, Shaoran volvió a estornudar.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno tecnicamente ya es jueves, pero estaba editando el capi porque habian cosas que no me daban sentido y la verdad es que ando en busca de trabajo por lo cual estoy ocupada. Pero por suerte solo me queda uno mas y ya.**

**Este no fue tan gracioso como el anterior, pero tuvo un poco de SS y la verdad es que Shaoran tuvo un mal dia, de lo cual se habia librado por tres capis ya. Asi que lo hice sufrir bastante.**

**Antes que me pregunten lo obvio: Fujitaka sabe de Kero y las cartas y todo ese embrollo, por eso aparece hablando con Kero al principio.**

**Capitulo final... viernes. MAs tardar el sabado en dado caso que me ocupe demasiado y no pueda escribir.**

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews y por apoyar esta historia n.n**

**Yohko B.**

**XD**


	5. Normalidad

**Bueno aqui el capi final. Notas de autora al final. Disfrutenlo n.n**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Intentos de comunicacion y/o pensamientos de Shaoran._

_"sueño"_

**CCS es de la CLAMP.**

* * *

"**¿Meow?"**

_By: Yohko Bennington._

Quien iba a pensar que Sakura era tan sobre protectora. Desde el incidente con la piscina le había pedido, no _prohibido_, andar a solas y ella tenía que saber en todo momento donde estaba. Pero no podía quejarse y no la culpaba, porque si los papeles estuvieran invertidos el haría lo mismo. Además… con la forma en que sentía su cuerpo no tenía muchos ánimos de moverse a ningún lado.

-¡ShhHHHHH!-

Sakura dejo de prestarle atención al libro para mirar a Shaoran quien acaba de estornudar otra vez. Se acerco al gato recostado en la mesa frente a ella para limpiarle un poco la nariz y luego acaricio su cabecita con cuidado, notando el calor que irradiaba de las orejas.

- Aun tienes fiebre- murmuro angustiada.

- Meow- maulló suavemente el gato.

-¿Quieres tomar una siesta en el sofá? Es mucho más cómodo que la mesa-sugirió la castaña.

_Suena bien… _

_Pero prefiero evitar el mareo y dolor de cabeza que acompaña esa idea._

-Meoww- negó el gato con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-¡¡¡¡ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!-se oyó el grito desde la puerta delantera cortando la réplica de Sakura-¡¡¡¡AHORA SI LO MATOOO!!!!-

Shaoran pensó que su cabeza iba a explotar de dolor ante tal alboroto. Touya apareció en el comedor con cara furiosa, cojeando y con una bota en la mano.

-¡TU!- dijo señalando al gato, quien apretó los ojos ante el grito.

- Touya deja de gritar quieres- suplico Sakura levantándose de su sitio.

- Sakura muévete voy a matar el gato- amenazo seriamente.

- No. Y no vas a matar al gato- dijo está protegiendo mas a Shaoran- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?-

Shaoran quería levantarse a enfrentar a su cuasi-cuñado de verdad sí, pero su cuerpo parecía pensar lo contrario. Asi que se quedo allí con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a las personas frente a él.

-¿Qué es lo que me molesta? Pero si yo no estoy molesto, ¡¡¡ESTOY FURIOSOO!!!-

- Touya la voz- le recordó su hermana- ¿Qué es ese olor?- dijo tapándose la nariz con disgusto.

- ¡Esto!- dijo acercándole la bota a la cara, a lo cual Sakura se aparto de inmediato ante el olor a leche cortada y podrido que despedía esta- Iba a salir porque tengo una reunión importante, cuando me pongo el zapato siento algo húmedo en mi media y….¡OH SORPRESA!... ¡ES VOMITO DE GATO!-

Shaoran sintió su estomago revolverse de solo oír la palabra. Si había vomitado en la bota, que hasta ahora se enteraba que era de Touya, pero todo fue un accidente. Se había sentido enfermo sin previo aviso y la bota solo tuvo la mala suerte de estar justo frente a él y recibir su contenido estomacal. Intento avisarle a Sakura pero ella ya lo había levantando del piso y el mareo que sintió le hizo olvidar por completo lo sucedido.

Sakura se hubiera reído a carcajadas si no fuera porque su hermano probablemente la estrangularía allí mismo y porque lo acontecido le recordaba lo enfermo que Shaoran estaba- No lo hizo a propósito- se disculpo.

-Sakura voy matar al gato- dijo este ignorándola.

-¡ShhhHHHHHH!- estornudo el gato y luego tembló de frio.

La castaña volvió toda su atención a su novio y lo levanto de la mesa para darle calor- Solo está enfermo Touya, te juro que no lo hizo a propósito- le suplico con el gato en brazos.

Touya inhalo y exhalo aire varias veces con los ojos cerrados- Ok. Te creeré esta vez- dijo rendido-¿Por qué no lo llevas al veterinario?-

- Ya lo hice- mintió rápidamente.

Touya le dio una última mirada de desconfianza al gato y luego se marcho a tirar la bota en su mano. Carajo… eran sus favoritas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura deposito el gato en su cama con cuidado. Sabia que Shaoran debia estar muy enfermo como para no protestar ante esto. Suspiro.

-Hey- susurro. El gato abrió los ojos- Vuelvo enseguida, no me tardo- el gato volvió a cerrar sus ojos a modo de respuesta. Sakura se levanto y salió del cuarto un segundo. Desearía que Kero estuviera en la casa y asi le ayudaría a vigilar a Shaoran. Pero nooo… ¡jugar videojuegos con Spinel era mucho más importante!

Si no encontraba la forma de volver a Shaoran a su forma se volvería loca. Además que tenía la impresión que su salud se estaba poniendo peor. Como humano sería más fácil tratarlo.

Después de despedirse de su padre y el molesto hermano, volvió a su habitación donde el gato aun dormía. Se recostó en la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo y puso la manta encima de los dos. Unos ojos ambarinos se encontraron con sus esmeraldas.

-Ya volví-

_¿Cuándo te fuiste?_

Sakura empezó acariciar la espalda del gato, quien dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro.

_Eso se siente bien…_

- Voy a encontrar la forma Shaoran. Lo prometo- dijo esta en un murmullo.

_Yo sé que si Sakura. Confió en ti._

-rrr- ronroneo el gato suavemente cayendo lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo de nuevo.

Sakura siguió acariciándole la espalda sabiendo que debia sentirse bien en sus pulmones congestionados. Asi ella también se quedo dormida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Tuvo un sueño raro en el que Kerberos era gigante y caminaba por la ciudad de Tokio estilo Godzilla, aplastando autos y echando fuego por la boca. Entonces aparecía un gato del mismo tamaño y se lanzaban a la lucha, destrozando edificios mientras la gente gritaba. Un tercer gigante se les unió y parecía un dragón con la cara de Touya pero en vez de lanzar fuego como Kerberos, lanzaba pizza de todos tipos…" _

Shaoran abrió los ojos lentamente. Aun con el recuerdo del sueño raro en su mente, que solo se explicaba por la fiebre. Frente a él estaba Sakura despertando también.

- Buenos Días- dijo mientras rascaba sus ojos para quitarse el sueño.

- Buenos Días- respondió el.

Silencio…

Sakura mira a Shaoran…

Shaoran mira a Sakura con el ceño fruncido…

Sakura mira a Shaoran ahora sorprendida…

Shaoran se mira a si mismo…

- Eres humano…- susurra Sakura.

_¡Era humano!_

_¡¡¡Por fin se había pasado el hechizo!!!_

_Espera…_

- ¡Oww!- salió el quejido de su boca.

_¡No es un sueño!_

_Podría gritar de felicidad… _

- Ya no soy un gato- susurro el también, aun tenía el resfriado.

Sakura sonrió aliviada y feliz- ¡Me alegro tanto!- dijo abrazándolo, él le devolvió el abrazo.

Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de un "pequeño" detalle.

Shaoran estaba completamente desnudo…

¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

- ¿Sakura qué pasa?- apareció su hermano abriendo la puerta de un tiro. Este miro a su hermana que estaba sentada en su cama con la cara sonrojada.

- Nada- dijo nerviosa.

- ¿Entonces porque gritas?-

- G-grite porque…porque tuve una pesadilla bien fea- mintió ella.

-¿Y porque me pareció que alguien más gritaba?-

Sakura sintió el sudor frio recorrer su espalda- Hay hermano creo que estas perdiendo la cabeza, si solo estoy yo aquí-

Touya la miro sospechoso. Sakura contuvo la respiración.

- Creo que la otra voz era tu como monstruo- dijo al fin.

Sakura estaba tan aliviada que casi ignora su comentario, pero eso hubiera sido sospechoso- ¡Hermano, no me digas asi! ¡Fuera!- dijo lanzándole una almohada que este esquivo cerrando la puerta.

Detrás de esta Shaoran se dejo caer al piso mientras liberaba el aire que había contenido todo el tiempo, causándole un ataque de tos. Sakura estaba a su lado al instante arreglando la sabana que tenia para que cubriera su espalda y pecho.

- Estuvo cerca- murmuro Shaoran con la voz ronca por la tos.

- Vamos- dijo Sakura ayudándolo a levantar. Shaoran se tambaleo un poco y ella aseguro más su agarre. El incidente de hace un rato totalmente olvidado. Le ayudo a sentarse en la cama y luego fue a su armario de donde saco una caja. En este había ropa de Shaoran. Daba gracias a Tomoyo por darle la idea de mantenerla con ella en caso de que este volviera a la normalidad. Exactamente como había pasado.

- Gracias-

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada.

Shaoran negó con su cabeza, cosa que lamento enseguida cuando el dolor apareció- Yo puedo- le aseguro a Sakura.

Esta salió del cuarto para darle privacidad y asi también se aseguraba de que su hermano o su padre no estaban en casa. Shaoran ya estaba listo cuando Sakura volvió al cuarto hablando por el teléfono.

- Si, pero aun está enfermo- dijo a su interlocutor mientras chequeaba la temperatura de su novio- Aun tiene fiebre- dijo bajando su mano- Si. Ok- termino colgando- Eriol y Tomoyo vienen en camino. Mientras, es hora de tomes medicina-

- Oye- le llamo Shaoran deteniéndola.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto agachándose frente a él de nuevo.

-Los parques están prohibidos de por vida- dijo serio.

Sakura no puedo evitar reírse.

**FIN.**

* * *

**_Bueno y aqui termina esta mini historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Ojala pueda seguir haciendo fics tan locos como este._**

**_Gracias a todos por sus reviews y adicciones a favoritos. Me hacen sentir feliz y saber que no estoy sola en mi loquera mental XD_**

**_Hasta la proxima y gracias otra vez._**

**Yohko B.**

**XD**


End file.
